


A Rainy LA New Year

by gas_stations_have_cigarettes



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gas_stations_have_cigarettes/pseuds/gas_stations_have_cigarettes
Summary: Rick and Roy share New Year's at an apartment with their friends in LA.
Relationships: Roy Batty/Rick Deckard
Kudos: 10





	A Rainy LA New Year

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Hope yall enjoy! Also uncreative/bad title because idfk what to call it. xD

November 2019

It was chilly, and a cold drizzle was falling. A haze of fog hung over everything. Rick was sitting at the White Dragon noodle bar, the neon dragon sign buzzing above, wondering how the hell he was supposed to find those four people in this crowded city.

Something made him turn around. There was someone sitting in the seat next to his. The stranger...no, not quite stranger...turned as well, slowly, to look back at him. Rick paused mid-chew, chopsticks still raised, staring in blatant surprise. Icy blue eyes met stormy blue-grey eyes, and Roy smirked at him as if reading his thoughts, then turned back to his own meal.

Rick turned back around, blinking. If he hadn't already decided to ditch this shitty job he didn't want in the first place, well, here was a reason, sitting right next to him.

\---

December 2019, January 2020

It was raining and chilly on the rooftop, but not so chilly when they were sitting next to each other. The night was dark and the only light came from a few neon signs a short distance away, casting a teal glow, and the light pollution that suffused the sky over the city.

Fingers laced, shoulder to shoulder, they sat silently observing the night, looking at nothing in particular. Their friends were in the apartment downstairs, celebrating, but they'd gone up to the roof for a bit and would remain there a while longer before going back downstairs.

Both had a lot on their minds.

Roy was quietly amazed that he'd lived to see this day. It hadn't quite sunk in yet that there was no longer an inescapable four-year death sentence nipping at his heels, getting closer every day, that this was reality and not a dream, that he could live a normal life now.

Rick was thinking how glad he was to have quit that damn job before any more damage had been done to others and himself. How things had changed so unexpectedly, but for the better.

Both were thinking, what a turn of events, how things can change so much so quickly. How it's impossible to really know what the future will bring. Would either of them have ever imagined this or predicted any of this? No.

They'd been sitting in comfortable silence, but now Roy turned to Rick. He looked like he was going to say something, but it took him a few moments. _"How...?"_ he finally said, quietly, in a somewhat disbelieving tone.

"Honestly, I was thinking the same thing," Rick replied. "How the hell?" he grinned slightly. "How the hell" was an understatement for all that had taken place since November. "But here we are. Happy new year," he added meaningfully, after a brief pause. Their eyes met.

Roy smiled, that bright smile that lit up his whole face and made Rick smile too. "Happy new year."


End file.
